brother_brotherfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Superbionic 2009/Elite Force season 1 (Brother, Brother style)
The Last Might *Oliver: Hey, Kaz *4:02Superbionic 2009Kaz: hey oliver *4:02Chase McFlyOliver: It's time to go to Mighty Med *Are you ready? *4:03Superbionic 2009 *Blog *Kaz: Yeah I am *4:03Chase McFly(They arrive at Mighty med) *Horace: Hello, boys. *How are you? *4:06Superbionic 2009Kaz: Great *4:06Chase McFlyHorace: We have a new superhero today *His name is Roddissius *Any sign of Mr. Terror? *Also is it good having powers? *4:07Superbionic 2009Oliver: yeah it is *we fly around could not seen her *4:08Chase McFlyKaz: We have not seen Mr. Terror yet *Check this out *(forms fire on hand) *4:08Superbionic 2009Oliver: what? *who *4:09Chase McFlyKaz: Oliver, you need a break *Listen, I know your mom being evil is a lot to take in *This is my new power *4:10Superbionic 2009wonder if I have new powers? *4:10Chase McFlyKaz: Let's see. *Hold me up Oliver *4:11Superbionic 2009Oliver: what *4:11Chase McFlyKaz: Hold me up *Maybe you are stronger now *4:14Superbionic 2009Oliver: let see *(he lifes the desk) *4:14Chase McFlyKaz: Wow. *Horace: This is Roddissius, Skylar has been taking care of him. *He needs some help *His superpowers are going bezerk *Oliver: We'll take a look *4:17Superbionic 2009Kaz:yeah *4:17Chase McFlySkylar: Guys hey *4:18Superbionic 2009Kaz: hey skylar *4:18Chase McFlyCan you see why Roddissius' powers are going bad? *4:18Superbionic 2009yeah *Roddossius I am Kaz Scott *4:19Chase McFly(PM) *Skylar: He can't speak, he's unconscious/. *4:54Superbionic 2009Kaz: sorry *so what happen *skylar *4:56Chase McFlySkylar: His sons rushed him in here *He has been badly injured *4:56Superbionic 2009Oliver: where his sons *4:57Chase McFlySkylar: They are right over there *In those chairs *4:57Superbionic 2009Oliver: hello *4:58Chase McFlyRoman: Hi, I'm Roman and this is Riker. Can you help our dads? *4:58Superbionic 2009Oliver: yes we can *4:58Chase McFlyRiker: Here's what happened. *4:59Superbionic 2009He got hurt *it messing up his powers *4:59Chase McFlyWe were fighting an evil villain named The Obliviator and he shot some virus into Father and he fell down and now his powers are going bezerk *5:00Superbionic 2009Your dad is in good hands *Horace: boys what your call you been here 3 years now I am letting you make the call *5:17Chase McFlyOliver: We need to go get Hapax *5:18Superbionic 2009Kaz: yeah *5:18Chase McFlyOliver: Skylar, do you ahve a Calderan transporter? *BRB *5:18Superbionic 2009ok *Skylar; yeah why you need go Caldera? *(chase I leaving at 6:40) *(i have water arobics) *(you here) *so we doing this or I am saving for another night? *5:30Chase McFlyBack *Oliver: The reason we are going to Calder ais to get Hapax to restore Roddissius' powers *5:32Superbionic 2009Skylar: ok want me go *5:32Chase McFlyOliver: Sure, you can come *5:35Superbionic 2009Kaz: let's go *5:36Chase McFly(they go) *Oliver: Hapax, we need your help *5:36Superbionic 2009Hapax: what is it *5:37Chase McFlyOliver: A superhero's powers have gone bananas *May you please remove them? *5:38Superbionic 2009Hapax: I will removed the powers if that bad *5:38Chase McFly(They go to Mighty Med) *Skylar: Her ehe is *Please remove them *5:39Superbionic 2009ok *(he removed Rod's powers) *there we go *5:40Chase McFly(Hapax leaves) *Roddissius: What happened? *5:40Superbionic 2009Oliver: we had your power removed to saved you *5:41Chase McFlyRoddissius: Whaaaaat? *5:41Superbionic 2009Oliver: we saved you *5:42Chase McFlyHorace: I think the 3 of your need to leave *5:42Superbionic 2009Roman: you will Pay for this!! *5:42Chase McFlyRoddissius seems kind of mad *(they leave) *Oliver: Maybe we should find Mom now. *5:43Superbionic 2009Kaz: agree you want come Skylar *? *5:44Chase McFlySkylar: Sure *5:44Superbionic 2009Kaz: Let's go then *5:44Chase McFlyOliver: Knowing Mom, she's probably in a top-secret hide-out *5:45Superbionic 2009Skylar: yeah that's for sure *5:46Chase McFlyKaz: How about a subway station? Mr. Terror could be in there *6:08 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: let go *6:08 Chase McFly How many abandoned statiosn are in this town Oliver? *6:09 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: about 7 kaz *6:11 Chase McFly Kaz: Let's do the closest one. *6:11 Superbionic 2009 Ok Kaz any one see my mom Skylar Kaz *6:14 Chase McFly Skylar: There she is! I see a black-cloaked figure Using powers *6:15 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: let go *6:16 Chase McFly Mr. Terror: Oliver, si that you? *6:17 Superbionic 2009 your time of evil is over mom *6:17 Chase McFly Bridget: No, my dear. You and I could be powerful together, son. You could help me battle good. *6:18 Superbionic 2009 Oliver:Mom your not doing good *6:18 Chase McFly You don't even have powers Oliver I am the most powerful being on the planet How is this not good? I just want to protect my genuine son My true, not-adopted son *6:19 Superbionic 2009 Kaz use your power to stop not adopted? *6:20 Chase McFly Bridget: Yes, the boy, I, uh, gave birth to I didn't want to name you Oliver But the director-excuse me, doctor, um,m inistsed. Kaz: Enough of that! (tries forming fire grenade, but it messes up) Oliver, help! *6:27 Superbionic 2009 You going down mom *6:28 Chase McFly (Oliver freezes her in ice and they throw her in jail) *6:30 Superbionic 2009 Oliver:let go back to mighty med *6:31 Chase McFly Skylar: Good idea *6:34 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: Uh guys *6:34 Chase McFly (they head back) Oliver: Her eis the Domain Yes Kaz? (they go inside the domain and into the closet) (Oliver types in the code Oliver: Hey, Horace, we're back... Horace? *6:36 Superbionic 2009 Skylar: Horace? *6:36 Chase McFly (sees the wreckage of Mighty Med) Kaz: No! No! It can't be! No! (Kaz goes to a remaining bed an dlies down) (Oliver looks at where the back room was-there is only a fridge and some old wooden planks, otherwise it is exposed to the outdoors) *6:39 Superbionic 2009 Oliver what happen where every one who atack Mighty med *6:39 Chase McFly Oliver: I don't know We need help *6:40 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: like who? any ideas *6:41 Chase McFly Oliver: The bionic kids? *6:42 Superbionic 2009 Skylar: I remember them do you Kaz *6:42 Chase McFly Kaz: Let's call their dad Hello? Is Donald davenport there? *6:46 Superbionic 2009 Donald: who is this? *6:46 Chase McFly OLiver: My name is Oliver Fox Mighty Med has been destroyed *6:48 Superbionic 2009 Oh my are you only one left? *6:48 Chase McFly Oliver: Kaz and Skylar are with me, buT i don't know about anyone else *6:49 Superbionic 2009 where are you? 6:49 Chase McFly BRB dinner *6:49 Superbionic 2009 ok I just leaving this up *7:30 Chase McFly Back *7:31 Superbionic 2009 hey Donald; you want me to meet up with you three *7:33 Chase McFly Oliver: Yes *7:33 Superbionic 2009 where are you? *7:33 Chase McFly We are at Mighty Med It was destroyed *7:34 Superbionic 2009 i will be there *7:34 Chase McFly (Donald arrives) *Oliver: Hi, Donald. Where should we go *7:35 Superbionic 2009 HI Oliver 7 * *:35 Chase McFly Do you have any plans for what we ar eto do in the future * 7:35 Superbionic 2009 I do a super team *7:35 Chase McFly Oliver: What sort of suepr team? *7:36 Superbionic 2009 I wll tell you when I came back You tust me * 7:37 Chase McFly Oliver: Okay then Where will you take us? The academy? *7:38 Superbionic 2009 no I don't want risk the students my home town *7:38 Chase McFly Skylar: You think the wreckers of Mighty Med will destroy them? * 8:07 Superbionic 2009 They might *8:07 Chase McFly Kaz: e're safer not there Where else can you take us? *8:10 Superbionic 2009 I am taking you to my hometown Centium City you be safe there I will go and get two of my kids to come here let go *8:13 Chase McFly Oliver: Cool. (they arrive) Is it that big D tower? * 8:14 Superbionic 2009 yeah You like i *t 8:14 Chase McFly Oliver: I don't like it. I love it! (they go inside and Donald takes them upstairs) Kaz: Wow, so cool! Now what, Mr. davenport? *8:15 Superbionic 2009 what a about you Skylar * 8:15 Chase McFly Skylar: I love it too Also I'm an alien. *8:16 Superbionic 2009 you are Oh Mars? * 8:16 Chase McFly Skylar: No. I'm from Caldera. * 8:16 Superbionic 2009 oh I hope You like it here too I will get your teammates * 8:18 Chase McFly Oliver: What do we do while we wait? BR * 8:20 Superbionic 2009 BRB? * 8:20 Chase McFly Yeah I'm back 8:21 *Superbionic 2009 You three line up i want you to Pose 8:21 *Chase McFly Kaz, Oliver, Skylar: Alright. (thy get into pistions) Oliver: Isn't this exciting?> * 8:21 Superbionic 2009 no * 8:22 Chase McFly Why not? * 8:22 Superbionic 2009 Skylar your head *8:22 Chase McFly Skylar: Like this? 8:2 *3 Superbionic 2009 ( he take her head) Now you three keep working at It I will be back 8:23 The Rise of Five *4:27Chase McFlyHi *So what's your The Last Might plot *4:29Superbionic 2009Hmm they go out and fight Bridget and come back to Mighty med gone *4:29Chase McFlyLet's be specific *4:29Superbionic 2009Like how *4:29Chase McFlyWell, who is they? *Where do they go out from? *What do they do? *What happens after Mighty Med is destroyed? *You need to answer those questiosn in your plot *4:34Superbionic 2009It start Kaz and Oliver geting a new Paitent *Rod *4:35Chase McFlyYes *Then what? *4:36Superbionic 2009Horace help them and maybe It was a Horace idea to take Rod's power away but the two was angist it *I can't see Kaz and Oliver being for taking Powers away *Rod mad and leave he have 4 of his kids with him *4:42Chase McFlyOk *Then... *4:42Superbionic 2009Roman, Riker Reese and My oc Roxanne (there sister) is with him *4:43Chase McFlyOk *4:43Superbionic 2009The trio find Mr. Terror and track her down so they leave MM *4:43Chase McFlyThen do they leave? *Ok *4:43Superbionic 2009yes *Then the shape shiffer acttack MM *4:44Chase McFlyAnd they come back and it's wrecked? *And then do they immediately call Donald? *4:46Superbionic 2009Yes they walk around And Oliver remember The Bionics and He deised to call him *The trio meet up with him *4:47Chase McFlyDo we see them arrive at Davenport Tower and get into position? *4:49Superbionic 2009Yeah he take them there kept them safe and he think the academy was to dangerous for the 3 and was afraid that Rod's kids will hut the students *that his kids could help so he told them he will be back with 2 of his kids *what you think any thing you want in it *4:51Chase McFlyThat sounds good' *No, I have nothing to add *4:52Superbionic 2009ok good *you want add or me *4:53Chase McFlyYou can add it and I'll fix it *4:53Superbionic 2009ok that how we do it *4:55Chase McFlyI think we should keep the same sypnosis *But change the episode's actual content' *For the Rise of Five *We can make our own TLM and TROF for BB *Let's begin. *Kaz: My name is Kaz Scott. *4:58Superbionic 2009Oliver: and I am Oliver Fox *and This Skylar *is *Skylar: hi *5:03Chase McFly(Wait) *(We were further ahead then that) *Skylar: He can't speak, he's unconscious/. 4:54 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: sorry so what happen skylar 4:56 Chase McFly Skylar: His sons rushed him in here He has been badly injured 4:56 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: where his sons 4:57 Chase McFly Skylar: They are right over there In those chairs 4:57 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: hello 4:58 Chase McFly Roman: Hi, I'm Roman and this is Riker. Can you help our dads? 4:58 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: yes we can 4:58 Chase McFly Riker: Here's what happened. 4:59 Superbionic 2009 He got hurt it messing up his powers 4:59 Chase McFly We were fighting an evil villain named The Obliviator and he shot some virus into Father and he fell down and now his powers are going bezerk 5:00 Superbionic 2009 Your dad is in good hands Horace: boys what your call you been here 3 years now I am letting you make the call 5:17 Chase McFly Oliver: We need to go get Hapax 5:1 *Hapax: what is it 5:37 Chase McFly Oliver: A superhero's powers have gone bananas May you please remove them? 5:38 Superbionic 2009 Hapax: I will removed the powers if that bad 5:38 Chase McFly (They go to Mighty Med) Skylar: Her ehe is Please remove them 5:39 Superbionic 2009 ok (he removed Rod's powers) there we go 5:40 Chase McFly (Hapax leaves) Roddissius: What happened? 5:40 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: we had your power removed to saved you 5:41 Chase McFly Roddissius: Whaaaaat? 5:41 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: we saved you 5:42 Chase McFly Horace: I think the 3 of your need to leave 5:42 Superbionic 2009 Roman: you will Pay for this!! 5:42 Chase McFly Roddissius seems kind of mad (they leave) Oliver: Maybe we should find Mom now. 5:43 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: agree you want come Skylar ? 5:44 Chase McFly Skylar: Sure 5:44 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: Let's go then 5:44 Chase McFly Oliver: Knowing Mom, she's probably in a top-secret hide-out 5:45 Superbi *5:06Superbionic 2009ok *5:06Chase McFlyKaz: How about a subway station? *Mr. Terror could be in there *5:08Superbionic 2009Oliver: let go *5:08Chase McFlyHow many abandoned statiosn are in this town Oliver? *5:09Superbionic 2009Oliver: about 7 kaz *5:11Chase McFlyKaz: Let's do the closest one. *5:11Superbionic 2009Ok Kaz *any one see my mom *Skylar *Kaz *5:14Chase McFlySkylar: There she is! *I see a black-cloaked figure *Using powers *5:15Superbionic 2009Oliver: let go *5:16Chase McFlyMr. Terror: Oliver, si that you? *5:17Superbionic 2009your time of evil is over mom *5:17Chase McFlyBridget: No, my dear. *You and I could be powerful together, son. *You could help me battle good. *5:18Superbionic 2009Olivver:Mom your not doing good *5:18Chase McFlyYou don't even have powers Oliver *I am the most powerful being on the planet *How is this not good? *I just want to protect my genuine son *My true, not-adopted son *5:19Superbionic 2009Kaz use your power to stop *not adopted? *5:20Chase McFlyBridget: Yes, the boy, I, uh, gave birth to *I didn't want to name you Oliver *But the director-excuse me, doctor, um,m inistsed. *Kaz: Enough of that! *(tries forming fire grenade, but it messes up) *Oliver, help! *5:27Superbionic 2009You going down mom *5:28Chase McFly(Oliver freezes her in ice and they throw her in jail) *5:30Superbionic 2009Oliver:let go back to mighty med *5:31Chase McFlySkylar: Good idea *5:34Superbionic 2009Kaz: Uh guya *guys *5:34Chase McFly(they head back) *Oliver: Her eis the Domain *Yes Kaz? *(they go inside the domain and into the closet) *(Oliver types in the code *Oliver: Hey, Horace, we're back... *Horace? *5:36Superbionic 2009Skylar: Horace? *5:36Chase McFly(sees the wreckage of Mighty Med) *Kaz: No! *No! *It can't be! *No! *(Kaz goes to a remaining bed an dlies down) *(Oliver looks at where the back room was-there is only a fridge and some old wooden planks, otherwise it is exposed to the outdoors) *5:39Superbionic 2009Oliver what happen where every one who atack Mighty med *5:39Chase McFlyOliver: I don't know *We need help *5:40Superbionic 2009Kaz: like who? *any ideas *5:41Chase McFlyOliver: The bionic kids? *5:42Superbionic 2009Skylar: I remember them *do you Kaz *5:42Chase McFlyKaz: Let's call their dad *Hello? *Is Donald davenport there? *5:46Superbionic 2009Donald: who is this? *5:46Chase McFlyOLiver: My name is Oliver Fox *Mighty Med has been destroyed *5:48Superbionic 2009Oh my are you only one left? *5:48Chase McFlyOliver: Kaz and Skylar are with me, buT i don't know about anyone else *5:49Superbionic 2009where are you? *5:49Chase McFlyBRB dinner *5:49Superbionic 2009ok *I just leaving this up *6:30Chase McFlyBack *6:31Superbionic 2009hey *Donald; you want me to meet up with you 3 *6:33Chase McFlyOliver: Yes *6:33Superbionic 2009where are you? *6:33Chase McFlyWe are at Mighty Med *It was destroyed *6:34Superbionic 2009i will be there *6:34Chase McFly(Donald arrives) *Oliver: Hi, Donald. *Where should we go *6:35Superbionic 2009HI Oliver *6:35Chase McFlyDo you have any plans for what we ar eto do in teh future *6:35Superbionic 2009I do a super team *6:35Chase McFlyOliver: What sort of suepr team? *6:36Superbionic 2009I wll tell you when I came back *You tust me *6:37Chase McFlyOliver: Okay then *Where will you take us? *The academy? *6:38Superbionic 2009no I don't want risk the students my home town *6:38Chase McFlySkylar: You think the wreckers of Mighty Med will destroy them? *7:07Superbionic 2009They might *7:07Chase McFlyKaz: e're safer not there *Where else can you take us? *7:10Superbionic 2009I am taking you to my hometown Centium City you be safe there *I will go and get two of my kids to come here *let go *7:13Chase McFlyOliver: Cool. *(they arrive) *Is it that big D tower? *7:14Superbionic 2009yeah *You like it *7:14Chase McFlyOliver: I don't like it. *I love it! *(they go inside and Donald takes them upstairs) *Kaz: Wow, so cool! *Now what, Mr. davenport? *7:15Superbionic 2009what a about you Skylar *7:15Chase McFlySkylar: I love it too *Also I'm an alien. *7:16Superbionic 2009you are Oh Mars? *7:16Chase McFlySkylar: No. *I'm from Caldera. *7:16Superbionic 2009oh I hope You like it here too *I will get your teammates *7:18Chase McFlyOliver: What do we do while we wait? *BR *7:20Superbionic 2009BRB? *7:20Chase McFlyYeah *I'm back *7:21Superbionic 2009You three line up i want you to Pose *7:21Chase McFlyKaz, Oliver, Skylar: Alright. *(thy get into pistions) *Oliver: Isn't this exciting?> *7:21Superbionic 2009no *7:22Chase McFlyWhy not? *7:22Superbionic 2009Skylar your head *7:22Chase McFlySkylar: Like this? *7:23Superbionic 2009( he take her head) Now you three keep working at It I will be back *7:23Chase McFlyKaz: Yay! *(episode ends) *7:24Superbionic 2009Do we need remake The Lab rats last episode? *7:24Chase McFlyI'm not sure *What do you think, coudl it have been better? *7:25Superbionic 2009Like it as is *7:25Chase McFlyOk *I think TROF could be different though *7:26Superbionic 2009who should update the blog *7:26Chase McFlyGo ahead *7:27Superbionic 2009TROF? *7:27Chase McFlyThe Rise of Five *7:27Superbionic 2009It next *7:27Chase McFly(Yeah) *Donald: Bree, Chase, I am proud to announce that after 3 exhausting days of traveling from California to Illinois, we have finally reached Centium City *Please remember to insert teh begiining in *Ity;s on the EF reboot wiki *Nevermind' *I fixed it *Can we please do The Rise of Five *7:36Superbionic 2009yes I can wait *you see the state i pick *7:37Chase McFlyIdaho? *7:39Superbionic 2009Not near Pen *7:40Chase McFlyNebraska is right in the middle *New York though is too far from CA *Donald: Bree, Chase, I am proud to announce that after 3 exhausting days of traveling from California to Illinois, we have finally reached Centium City *See that big D-shape dtower? *That's my old stomping grounds *7:42Superbionic 2009Bree: so why didn't we came here before *7:43Chase McFlyDonald: Because I love Mission Creek *7:44Superbionic 2009Chase: so where the place at *7:44Chase McFlyBRB *7:44Superbionic 2009ok *Superbionic 2009 has left the chat. *Superbionic 2009 has joined the chat. *7:52Superbionic 2009you plang rp with saved on TBC? *so rp BB? *7:57Chase McFlyBack *7:58Superbionic 2009heu *hey *Chase: are we here Mr, Davenport *8:01Chase McFlyDonald: Chase I must have shut off your super-intellect *There, now it's back on *Bree, Chase, do you like the place? *We're here *8:06Superbionic 2009Bree: this is amazing *8:06Chase McFlyChase: I love it here.. *What does the "ef" mean? *8:07Superbionic 2009Yeah what the EF? *8:07Chase McFlyAnd what kind of new team is this? *8:10Superbionic 2009Donald: This holographic emblem represents your new team, or as I like to call it, an elite force. *8:12Chase McFlyChase: So are the other members bionic? *8:17Superbionic 2009Donald: no remember when Chase and I made the davenchase Energytransponder *and when to that Hospital *8:18Chase McFlyBree: Yeah that got Chase injured because of the Incapacitator *What about the hospital? *BRB *8:18Superbionic 2009ok *I will let them tell you *8:24Chase McFlyBree: Them? *Who do you mean by them? *(Donald removes the hologram) *Oliver: Us! *8:25Superbionic 2009Kaz: Hey! *8:26Chase McFlyChase: Kaz. *Oliver. *And uh... *Donald, if they're not bionic, why are they on our team? *8:28Superbionic 2009Donald: superheros *8:29Chase McFlyChase: How did you become a superhero, Mr. Scrawny? *8:30Superbionic 2009Bree: so I the only girl great Can't wait see my baby sister *8:31Chase McFlySkylar: What do you mean I'm right here. *8:32Superbionic 2009sorry Skylar how you been *(she hug her) *8:32Chase McFlyI've been wonderful *Chase (to Skylar): Hey, uh, you come here often? *8:36Superbionic 2009Skylar: your brother werid Bree *8:36Chase McFlyOliver: Back off of my girl. *Bree: I know, He's an odd little man. *Thinks he attracts the ladies *He doesn't *8:37Superbionic 2009Kaz: yeah Chase is werid *8:38Chase McFlyChase: But seriously, how did a scrawny idiot like you get superpowers? *Radiocative spider? *Supernatural vat of waste? *8:40Superbionic 2009Oliver: don't be ridiculous. While we were trying to stop my mother, also known as the evil villain, Mr Terror, from becoming the most powerful being on the planet, we made indirect contact with the Arcturion Space Rock which gave us a variety of superhuman abilities. *8:42Chase McFlyChase: A magic space rock? Was that delivered by a bunch of little green men? *8:42Superbionic 2009Skylar: you know i am an Allien right *8:43Chase McFlyChase: Uh, I do now... *Show me your superpowers, scrawny idiot and chubby other guy... *8:44Superbionic 2009Bree: for give my brother if he can't explain it with science, it doesn't exist. Uh, kinda like his social life or his sense of humor or his ability to have fun. ' *8:45Chase McFly(Oliver aims a cryoblast at the fireplace) *8:46Superbionic 2009Bree: so Kaz: you have water power? *8:46Chase McFlyChase: But the human body cannot-I'm watching you, Scrwanyiceboy *8:47Superbionic 2009Bree: so Kaz? you have water power? *8:47Chase McFlyKaz: No, I have fire and heat, OLiver has ice and water. We can both do this though. *8:48Superbionic 2009Bree: Kaz! *8:48Chase McFly(Kaz goes and jumps off the terrace)\ *Chase: One idiot down... *9Kaz flies up screaming) *What the? *8:49Superbionic 2009Bree: skylar? can i ask something *8:49Chase McFlySkylar: What? *(Kaz falls on Chase and knocks him to the floor) *8:50Superbionic 2009did the rock give you any powers or gave them back *8:50Chase McFlyKaz: Sorry for the landing *Skylar: No I still have no powers *8:51Superbionic 2009So sorry skylar *8:51Chase McFlyLater.. *Chase: What happened to Mighty Med? How did only a hot one an dtwo dorks escape? *8:52Superbionic 2009Oliver: watch It! *we were fighting my mom *8:53Chase McFlyChase: And what happened to your hospital? *8:54Superbionic 2009Kaz:yeah she's an evil lunatic who will spend the rest of her life in prison, but if it weren't for her, we would of been killed. So, silver lining! *Skylar; we don't know *8:54Chase McFlyBree: Kaz, you're odd, but also kinda cute, you know? *8:55Superbionic 2009Kaz: thanks not the fist I hear that *8:56Chase McFlyDonald: (Walks down the stairs) Okay, sleeping quarters are all set. Guys on the right, girls on the left, and the guy who made it all possible will be in the giant room at the end of the hall. Stay out of my pool. *8:57Superbionic 2009Bree: I just happy to share a room with a girl *8:58Chase McFlySkylar: Yeah, well, I spit acid in my sleep. *8:58Superbionic 2009Better than what come out my brothers *8:59Chase McFlySkylar: How many brothers do you have? *9:01Superbionic 20094 Brothers you meet Adam and Leo we have another one name daniel *and chase *9:01Chase McFlySkylar: Cool. *Kaz: Hey, Mr Davenport, we gotta start searching for those guys who destroyed our friends. Where's all that technology you promised us? *9:04Superbionic 2009Donald: I'm so glad you asked. Hyper-Lift open! (HyperLift opens up from inside the wall and Donald runs towards it) It's a voice activated secret passage *Kaz: That aswsome *Oliver:is it safe *9:06Chase McFlyDonald: I used my Hydroloop technology to create an elevator that will take you from the penthouse to below the Earth's surface instantly. Step inside and let me show you. (Everyone moves to step inside but Donald stops them) Donald: Oh, oh wait... me first. (runs inside). (Everyone else steps inside the elevator) *9:07Superbionic 2009Kaz: I get sick on big drops *9:08Chase McFlyDonald: Welcome to Mission Command. *9:09Superbionic 2009Chase: Just like that we are back in the basement' *9:11Chase McFlyDonald: This is your teams central Nervous system. This is where you'll train, plan missions, learn how things work before you touch them. (Hits Kaz's hand away from console. Phone rings and pulls it out) Excuse me, I have a very important DavenCall to take. (Walks towards HyperLift) *9:11Superbionic 2009Bree: You can't you just take it down here? *9:12Chase McFlyDonald: I want to use the hyperlift again! *Here's a hat *9:12Superbionic 2009Skylar: Okay, I'm just gonna say it, I'm very uncomfortable with that guy heading up this operation. *9:14Chase McFlyDonald: Please put your votes for Mission Leader into the hat *9:15Superbionic 2009The Team: Ok *9:16Chase McFly(A few hours later..) *Donald: The Mission Leader is..Oliver! *9:16Superbionic 2009Chase:WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! *9:17Chase McFlyBree: Calm down, Chase. Chase, if you were leader, what woudl you want to do? *9:18Superbionic 2009Chase: calm down back me up Bree *Chasel All right, let's head out and start searching for the low lives who destroyed Mighty Med. *9:21Chase McFly Oliver: Woah, woah, woah... we don't just go randomly looking for people. We have to devise a plan first. *Later...Donald: (Holding picture of himself surrounded by money) Now it feels like home. (Moves to hang up picture but hears noise outside and stops. Puts picture down and walks towards window) *9:22Superbionic 2009Chase: I would make a plan If i waas Misson Leader!!!!!! *9:22Chase McFly(Back down in Mission Command with Chase, Oliver and Kaz) *Oliver: Okay, the CyberDesk is compiling a database of all the superheroes at the hospital someone might have had a grudge against. *Chase, Bree, do you want to know more about us> *9:23Superbionic 2009Bree: Yeah please *9:24Chase McFlyKaz: Well I'm 5' 10", I'm a hearty mix of Irish and German' and I've been known to lie about my height. *9:25Superbionic 2009Oliver not what I mean Kaz *9:26Chase McFlyBree: Oliver what powers do you have? *9:27Superbionic 2009I have super Super-Intelligence and Super-Strength *9:28Chase McFlyChase: You? *9:29Superbionic 2009yes me why dose every one say that *9:29Chase McFly *9:30Superbionic 2009Yes me! *9:30Chase McFlySkylar: Leave him alone, Chase! *9:30Superbionic 2009thanks skylar *9:31Chase McFlyDonald: (over intercom) Guys get up here. There's something strange going on. (Oliver, Skylar, Kaz, Bree and Chase get into the HyperLift and head upstairs) *9:33Superbionic 2009Skylar: (points at Donald's painting) Woah, that is strange. *9:34Chase McFlyDonald: Not that! Outside! Something flew by the window. *9:34Superbionic 2009Bree: (walking towards Donald's painting) Well, I know something that's gonna fly out the window. *9:35Chase McFlyDonald: No, I'm serious. There is something out there! (Bree turns towards the window and the clip cuts to Chase looking out the window) Oliver: Get down! (The glass smashes into millions of pieces and everyone ducks for cover as the glass smashes) Donald: (steps out of HyperLift) Is everybody okay? *9:37Superbionic 2009Skylar: Yeah. Look, there's something on the floor. Donald: Yeah, about 36 thousand dollars worth of glass. Chase: No... its some sort of gift box. (picks up box and begins to open it) Kaz: Stop. Dude, (runs toward Chase and takes box) what are you doing? You gotta open the card first. *9:39Chase McFlyOliver: (snatches box out of Kaz's hand) No! Don't open anything. It could be rigged to blow this place apart. I'll use my bionic eye to scan it. (uses bionic eye and scans the box) It's a flash drive. I can download its contents onto my internal hard drive and play it back for everyone in Mission Command. Bree: Who would blast our penthouse just too toss a flash drive in the window. Kaz: That's why you gotta open the card first. *9:45Superbionic 2009Donald: It's a video message *(Oliver swipes video message up onto the screen across the room. Two masked figures appear on the screen) Person 1: Destroying your little hospital was just the beginning. We're on the hunt for every superhero that remains, and soon they will all be extinct. Person 2: And once you've watched us eliminate them, we're coming for you, Oliver, Kaz and Skylar, and anyone else dumb enough to protect you. (Video message cuts out) *9:47Chase McFly(Everybody's down in Mission Command. Oliver scans flash drive onto CyberDesk while everyone watches) (OLiver swipes video message up onto the screen across the room. Two masked figures appear on the screen) Person 1: Destroying your little hospital was just the beginning. We're on the hunt for every superhero that remains, and soon they will all be extinct. Person 2: And once you've watched us eliminate them, we're coming for you, Oliver, Kaz and Skylar, and anyone else dumb enough to protect you. (Video message cuts out) Kaz: Who was that? And why can't we check the card first? Donald: Whoever it was, it's obvious they've been watching us. I'm gonna go activate the penthouse security perimeter and get those windows replaced. (leaves the room) Chase: See! This is exactly why I wanted to go out and find them first! Oliver: As soon as we finalize a plan– Chase: Okay, forget your plan! If we don't stop them, they're gonna take out every last superhero and bionic hero too! *9:51Superbionic 2009Oliver:Well they're gonna take us out a lot faster if we go into this thing unprepared! Look, I wanna find them too. But, we have to be smart about this. We have no idea what we're up against. *9:51Chase McFlySkylar: He's right, Chase. *9:51Superbionic 2009Chase:Back me up Bree *9:51Chase McFlyWe have to be craeful *Bree: We'll get them, it's just gonna take some time. *9:52Superbionic 2009Oh come on *not you *in order to get Oliver off my team *9:54Chase McFlyKaz: Not only is that mean, but I also want to play it safe *Bree: Chase why do you want Oliver off the team *5:44 Chase McFly Chase: Safe? None of us are safe with those two on the loose! You know, I never though being part of an Elite Force would mean sitting around doing nothing! Also he's dorky (Chase storms out) The next day... Donald: What are uyou doing up this early Bree? *Superbionic 2009 Bree: I don't know. I guess I'm not really used to sleeping in a new place. Plus, Skylar snores. Donald: Your capsule's soundproof. Bree: I know. Kaz: Hey, Mr Davenport, we gotta start searching for those guys who destroyed our friends. Where's all that technology you promised us ?Donald: I'm so glad you asked. Hyper-Lift open! (HyperLift opens up from inside the wall and Donald runs towards it) us, Skylar snores. Donald: Your capsule's soundproof. Bree: I know. *5:55 Chase McFly Kaz: I can't find Chase. I thought he was in bed snoring, but it was Skylar down the hall! 5:59 Superbionic 2009 Bree: You know, I bet he went off to find those guys on his own. I'll use my super speed to bring him back. Donald: Kaz, go wake Oliver and Skylar. (turns toward Bree) If you're not back with Chase in two minutes, I'm gonna have them track you on your GPS locator. Bree: Please, two minutes. With my upgraded speed, I can search the entire city in less than thirty seconds. Donald: Oh, I'm so fast. Well then go! Bree: Okay. (super speeds out of the penthouse) Holding Out For A Hero Power Play Need for Speed Follow the Leader The Superhero Code The List Coming Through in the Clutch The Return of The Arcturion Home Sweet Home Sheep-Shifting They Grow Up So Fast The Attack Battle for the Heroes (the Movie) Category:Blog posts